


Madara x reader

by Kira_Ayoko



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Madara - Freeform, Madara Uchiha - Freeform, Madara/reader, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, Reader Insert, madara x reader, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Ayoko/pseuds/Kira_Ayoko
Summary: Some smutty action with Madara!Porn with a bit of plotHope you like it :)





	Madara x reader

A Madara lemon ~

It was december 23th, you were on your bed watching the tv in front of you thinking of what you should give to Madara for Christmas and for his birthday. Because of some people of the family who wouldn't be able to be there on december 25th, all the family decided to celebrate Christmas on december 24th, so now you have to find a gift that will be nice enough for your boyfriend, Madara.

It has been a year since you were with him now and you haven't done anything with him yet because you wanted to wait to see how he would react to the "Waiting challenge". He did pretty well as you expected. He was always with you, not flirting with anyone else, just with you. 

You finally found what you wanted to give him. You were going to offer yourself to him. Since you've made him wait for so long, you decided to do the best you could to make this day be the best day ever for him. You looked for some beautiful lingerie you could wear and went out to buy it with some little accessories to make the place look better.

You had your own house next to your family's house so it was easy to prepare it without anyone knowing. After setting the preparation you head back to your family's house to rest in your room.

You woke up next morning with Madara sleeping on a chair next to your bed. He must be tired after his work, but now he started his vacation and would be there all the month with you. Since he was so tired you decided to make him something to eat. You weren't really good at cooking, but made him something eatable and went back to your room.

When you opened the door to your room you caught him looking inside the drawer that contain your underwear. Caught by surprise, he threw the one he was holding in the air, one lending on his hair.

"I wasn't looking at them I was trying to put them in order." he said trying to make an excuse.

"It's ok. I made you breakfast." you said playing his game giving him the plate.

He looked at the plate taking it a little scared knowing your bad cooking ability, but for once it actually looked good so he ate it without complaining and thanked you for the meal.

You had a great time after watching a movie you both like and then had some nice time with all your family receiving and giving gift and ate turkey with them all together. Then, you decided it was time for Madara's gift.

"Madara, follow me. I'll give you the gift I promised." you told him.

He followed you slowly entering your house. 

"Your gift is on the table in the kitchen." you said pointing at it.

He went in the kitchen to take it, but when he turned around to face you, you were already gone upstairs in your room preparing yourself.

-She must be gone to the bathroom.- Madara thought.

He opened the gift only to find a little note. He took it and looked at what was written on it. It said: "The real gift is waiting for you in my room upstairs. Hope it'll please you my dear lover~" He walked upstairs and slowly opened the door with a curious expression.

You were in the lingerie you choosed with a little blush on your cheeks looking at him opening the door. You couldn't help and start laughing when you saw that he still had your panties on his hair. He understood what you were laughing about, took it and threw it away looking at you up and down. He slowly approached you still staring at you and took you in his arms leaning his head on yours.

"So, where's my gift?" he asked to tease you a little.

You blushed even more giving him a little hit on his shoulder not wanting to say it because you knew that he understood what his gift was.

"I was joking around my beautiful lady~" he smirked kissing your forehead.

"What am I going to do with you mmh?" he asked himself.

He slowly took your chin stroking your cheek with his thumb and kissed you passionately. You put your arms around his neck kissing him back softly. He then took both of your hips putting your legs around his waist and knelt on your bed still kissing you. He stroke the skin of one of your leg making you shiver. Then, even if he liked the lingerie you were wearing, he wanted to see what was hidden hunder and tore it throwing it on the floor.

He looked at that untouched part of your skin licking his lips and took one of your breast in his mouth licking it and caressed the other one with his hand. He licked your breast until your nipple hardened and repeated the process with your other breast. He then trailed a finger from the middle of your breast following the line to your belly and inner tight softly caressing it.

You whispered a soft moan and he took it as a 'ok' to go further. He leaned his thumb on your clit slowly moving it in circle to tease you a little and kissed you again licking your lips asking for entrance. You gladly opened your mouth letting his tongue in and he took the chance to explore your mouth with it. You moaned in his mouth while he slowly entered a finger inside you still stroking your clit, but a little faster.

As he was still exploring your mouth, you took your chance to explore his own stroking his back and hair with your hands. He let out a muffled moan as you caressed his crotch with one of your knee. You moaned softly as he moved his fingers faster, but when you came close to reach your orgasm, he stopped. You groaned a little, blushing and looked at him. He just stood there for a moment smirking at you and took of his shirt and pants.

"Please take them off." he said talking about his boxers.

You blused, but did as he said taking them off throwing them on the floor where the rest of his clothes were. He leaned down on you kissing you again as he placed himself between your legs. He didn't wait longer and entered you fastly in one quick thrust. You groaned in the kiss at the painfull feeling pulling his hair making him groan a little too.

He waited a little for you to get adjust to his size and started moving slowly inside you while stroking your hair. He wanted to give you as much attention as he could.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu." he whispered making a sign with his hand.

A clone of himself appeared next to you and started to kiss you softly while stroking your soft breasts so now Madara could concentrate on his move to pleasure you as much as possible. You put your arms around the clone's neck kissing him back. Madara then started to go faster inside you making you moan in the kiss. He started to moan softly with you as he thrusted faster and deeper inside you. He took your right leg putting it over his left shoulder to have a better access to your G spot thrusting faster and faster making you moan louder.

Madara moaned withou closing his eyes coming close to his release. You moaned even louder coming close to yours too. With an hard, last thrust, he came inside you with a loud moan. You came just after him moaning at the feeling of his hot semen inside you. The clone then disappeared in a white cloud and Madara removed himself from you leaning next to you holding you in his arms.

"It was the best gift I ever had my dear." he said after catching back his breath.

You smiled whispering a small "I love you." next to his ear.

"I love you too." he said softly as you then both fell asleep in eachother's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this was written years ago so sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
